Bubble Baths and Blissful Reunions
by Adrianna Nadine
Summary: After some time away on a training mission, the Captain of the Guard was eager to see his fiancée again. He just hadn't expected to see her so soon. Nor did he expect the surprise drop-in to become than a simple homecoming kiss, not when there was still a pile of work to complete. (As if that ever stopped her before.) [Coverart by lovelyrugbee.]


_**Bubble Baths and Blissful Reunions**_

* * *

**_Note:_** _I would like to give thanks to my friend, ograndebatata for helping with parts of this fic, ___assisting with the summary, _and also being willing to beta for me. And to __lovelyrugbee for the gorgeous cover art! _

_Also, I would like to give a reminder that, as the person pushing the_ **#BringFeedbackCultureBack** _movement, I thrive on feedback and am open to comments and criticism. I'm grateful for any and all comments I receive and would like to thank any readers (especially the anonymous) in advance for any they are willing to take the time to leave. _

* * *

Gabe gave a hearty sigh as he tossed his boots aside, made a mental note to clean them later when he noticed the dust that had collected on the hardwood when they hit the floor. For now, he was more concerned with getting _himself _clean. The week-long training mission in the forest had left him tired and more than a little dirty, but with a lingering satisfaction at the level of progress he had seen. Sure, some of them had struggled. A few had even complained about it. But, they pushed through and came out better for it, which was all he could ask given the circumstances as of late.

He frowned at the thought of it as he stood, slipped his jacket off. Even with their ability to manipulate dreams gone, Sarita and Macario still managed to find a way to invade his thoughts and he was growing sick of it and them. Months of preparation and training and chasing and still nothing. Gabe and his squad still had no idea where the two been staying or what their next move was. Then again, he wasn't sure that _they _even knew what their next move was. He sighed again, dropped the jacket in the laundry basket and headed towards the bathroom, deciding to shift focus for the time being as he began to run over his remaining tasks for the day in his head, fingers barely grazing the door handle before a knock came at the bedroom door.

'_What the…?' _He said to himself, raising a curious eyebrow when the knock sounded again. He didn't remember sending for anyone and it was rare that the other guys came to his room, especially without a direct summons. In fact, he distinctly recalled informing them to _not _come looking for him unless it was an emergency. But, considering the knock didn't sound urgent, he figured that it wasn't _that _important and turned back to the bathroom door, stopping again when a familiar voice called.

"Come _on_, Gabe! I _know _you're back!"

He shook his head at both the comment and the adorably mock-pleading tone it was laced with. He should have known that there was only one person who would be there so soon after his arrival.

"What? Are you stalking me now too?" He joked as he opened the door to reveal his fiancée in her robe with her tamborita at her hip.

Carla playfully rolled her eyes, explained, "Naomi saw when you landed back in."

"And you just _had _to rush over here and see for yourself?" He teased, biting back a laugh at the cute blush that crept up on her cheeks as her gaze turned to the side.

"No. I… I just…" She muttered as she searched her brain for a way to change the subject, her eyes turning back towards him just long enough to register his dishevelled appearance. "Enough about me! What happened to _you_?"

"Well, I didn't expect to see you _this _soon." He explained and stepped back into the room, continuing when she followed, "I was actually about to take a bath, so if you want to…"

Carla paused and took a minute to process his words, a small smirk gracing her lips as an idea came to mind. Of course, she wouldn't have minded waiting for him, but why bother with that when she could have a little fun instead?

She took a step toward him, "I have a better idea. Why don't you let _me _set the bath for you?"

Unsure of how to respond, Gabe simply stared. "Wha… Why?"

"Well…" Carla said, drawing out the word as she stepped even closer and reached out, fingertips slowly trailing up along his chest as she moved her hands up until they were around his neck, fingers gently threading through his hair as she continued, "You're always taking care of me. Now let me take care of _you _for once."

While the offer sounded tempting, he knew she was up to something. The way she tilted her head slightly, eyes holding the tiniest hint of mischief behind the sweetness she was trying to convey, the way she continued playing with his hair as she leaned into him… It all told him that she had a plan.

"What about your etiquette lesson?" He tried and she giggled.

"Are you _that _eager to get rid of me, Captain?"

"Of course not, I just…" He trailed off when she pulled back, turned towards the bathroom door.

"Esteban is in a meeting with Julio and Dona Paloma. Something about market preparations for the Peace Festival. I'm _all yours_," She explained, ending the last statement with a wink over her shoulder before sauntering into the bathroom, not giving him a chance to even _think _of a retort before she shut and locked the door.

"Carla…" Gabe muttered with a shake of his head. He knew there was no use in arguing with her at that point and, if he was honest with himself, part of him liked the idea of letting her handle things for once. If anything, it gave him some time to sort out the pile of paperwork he knew he'd have to fill out and file later. Though it wasn't his favourite thing, it was at least _something _to busy himself with while Carla got everything ready. While he rifled and sorted through papers, Carla did the same with the contents of the bathroom cabinet as she searched for what she needed.

"There you are," She murmured when she _finally _located the basket she'd been digging for. She knew why Gabe had hidden it, but it didn't make her any less annoyed about it. Everyone knew by now that he was not only engaged, but that she spent most nights with him. Of course he'd be keeping some of her things around.

'_Okay. Let's see…' _Carla mused, shaking the previous thought off as she turned over the scented bath bombs. Citrus Shimmer seemed too… light. It was something suited more to a summer evening than a middle-of-the-afternoon tryst. And as much as she loved it, even Sparkling Champagne didn't seem like enough. Sure, Gabe loved the scent on her, but it was just short of what she was looking for. She frowned, set it aside and moved another ball over, the smallest of smiles forming when she saw and selected the one underneath of it.

"Midnight Desire," She read to herself as she stood and made her way back over to the large, circular tub, her smile widening when it hit the water and a faint, sultry scent filled the room.

"Perfect," She declared, her smirk returning as she reached for the bottle sitting on the edge of the tub.

* * *

As Carla carried on with her preparations, Gabe gathered up the first sheaf of reports he'd organised, just barely glancing over at the stack of older reports that still needed sorting but were set aside due to the suddenness of the training mission. All things that had to be completed by the end of the day so that he could turn some of his focus to the upcoming festival and the olaball match. The thought brought a small smile to his face. It would be nice to do something more fun and light-hearted after everything that had happened in the past two months. Not that Luisa ever let him think that it was "just for fun." He laughed to himself at the thought. At the memories of their previous matches and how she drove them as hard as she could, even during practice. No wonder she and Carla got along so well. Both could be ridiculously competitive at times. Though with Carla, it was at least cute. The way she would try and try at something if she wanted to win – even if it kept blowing up in her face – her determination when…

"_Gabe_," Carla called, her voice breaking through his train of thought as he turned towards the door, heard a faint click as she turned the lock again. "Your bath is ready."

"I'll be there in a minute," He assured, taking one last look at the papers before deeming the setup satisfactory and turning to shed the rest of his clothing, throwing it towards the basket on his way into the bathroom.

He had been right about her being up to something.

He expected the heat and the steam, even suspected that she would try and slip some kind of scent in the water given how long it took for her to call him in. What he _didn't _expect was to see his fiancée leaning over the edge of the tub, hair down and delicately framing her face as she batted her eyelashes at him, her clothing and tamborita thrown off to the side.

"C – Carla…" He stuttered and she giggled, responded in a soft, sultry voice,

"_Yes_?"

"I – I thought _I _was supposed to be taking the bath?"

"Well, there's plenty of room for you," She reassured as she ran her finger across the tile, a small trail of water forming along its path.

Gabe swallowed at her languid gesture, his brain racing, trying to figure out how to respond. This was not what he envisioned in the least. All he'd thought about since arriving back was taking a quick bath to wash up, maybe getting something to eat before returning to work. He figured he'd make time to see Carla later on. She'd understand. She always did. And it's not that her dropping by was an unpleasant surprise. No. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He was more than happy to see her, especially like _this_. Between her lessons and planning duties and his extra training, it had been awhile since they'd been able to have such a private moment.

He wanted so much to join her. To have her hands running over him as she carefully checked to make sure _every _bit of him was clean before pressing herself against him, their lips just a breath away from each other as the heat intensified. Whether it was from the water or her, he wouldn't know. Nor would he care. All he _would _care about was the feel of her bare skin against his hands, the way her lips gently caressed his before parting for him to –

He stopped, quickly shook off the thought before it got too far. They couldn't. Not now. There wasn't time to indulge. Not when there was still a pile of things for him to do once he finished washing up. _Alone_.

"Gabe?" Carla asked, her eyes holding a confused curiosity. She'd thought that he would _love _this. They hadn't seen each other in over a week and it had taken everything in her not to jump him as soon as he opened the door when she first arrived. But rather than being as eager as she had imagined, he was hesitant and looking more than a little unsure of himself. She wondered for a moment if she'd done something wrong.

He tore his gaze away from hers. "Carla, we… _can't_," He said, quickly adding once he realised how awful it sounded, "It's not that I don't want to! I do! It's just – Well… Er – we both have so much to do and I just don't think that _this _is a good idea right now."

Though she was at first disappointed, the feeling quickly faded when she met his eyes, which told her that he was lying. The desire in them was far more prevalent than the seriousness he was attempting – and failing – to convey. She let her own travel downward, involuntarily biting down on her lip as they roved over his body, starting with his adorably tousled hair and moving down past those lustful eyes that sent a slight shiver down her spine, over the strong cut of his jawline, paying special attention to the soft, warm lips she knew could do the most amazingthings, _especially _between her legs. The thought brought a steady wave of heat to her face as she kept going, let her eyes make their way across his broad shoulders and then down over his well-toned chest before eventually settling on the one thing that betrayed him more than his eyes.

She smirked, pointed out, "Your _little friend _says otherwise." She then relished in the way his eyes widened slightly at her words as a heavy blush came over his face and he struggled to think of even a word to say in response.

He opened his mouth to reply, but then quickly closed it again when he realised that he didn't know how _to _respond. Instead, he simply sighed, a silent way of indicating that he'd accepted defeat. He looked back up, met her gaze again, the desire in her eyes mirroring the one he felt building ever stronger with him as he made his way over, saying as he slid into the scented water, "I guess you get the final word this time."

"Don't I always?"

He gave a soft laugh. "You do realise that this means you have to _help_, right?"

Carla giggled, teased back as she reached over, grabbed both a cloth and bottle, "You say that like I mind."

"Carla, _no_. Not that one," Gabe said, biting back the urge to groan when he caught sight of the pink bottle she was holding. It wouldn't be the first time he'd used her bodywash but his doing so had always been out of necessity when they were in _her _bathroom. He knewhe had to have something else on hand. Something less girly that the other guys couldn't make jokes about. It was bad enough that he was likely going to end up glittery given the lustre he saw in the dark-blue water.

"I thought you _liked _this one?" She said even as she tipped the bottle over the washcloth.

"Yeah - On _you_."

She only smiled, scooted closer to him. She knew exactly why he wanted her to pick something else, she just… Didn't care. Perhaps it was a bit possessive, but there was something she liked about leaving her scent on him. "You know they're just jealous, right?" She started as she reached up to gently wipe away the dirt still lingering on his cheek.

"Can't imagine why," He quipped playfully.

"Well then…" She started, her lips curving into a pronounced smirk as she moved to straddle him, setting the cloth down on the edge of the tub as she leaned in even closer, cupped his face. Breath intermingling with his, she whispered, "I guess I need to remind you," and closed the distance between them, her lips caressing his slowly, intimately.

He revelled in the feeling of her in his arms, all his previous hesitation gone as he drew her in closer, one of his hands coming up to tangle in her hair as the other rested against the soft skin of her back. It didn't matter now that he had a long list of things he was _supposed _to be doing. All that mattered, all that he registered - was _her_. Her scent. Her taste. Her touch as those small yet deft hands slid away from his face, one going up into his hair and the other sliding downward.

She felt him groan against her lips when she finally found and wrapped her hand around him, relishing in the way he instinctively thrust into her hand as she deepened their kiss.

"My, somebody's eager," She purred when she pulled back, shivering when he repeated the motion. She couldn't help the small sliver of satisfaction she got from his reaction and the fact that it was _her _touch that caused it. He may have been able to keep up a strong front with everyone else, but with her it never lasted long, and she _loved it_. Loved that, with just the smallest touch or a well-placed kiss, she could make him drop that tough mask and show her the depths of his – no, _their _– feelings. She couldn't deny that she enjoyed being with him just as much, especially in private moments like these.

"Says the one who started it," He said with a smirk of his own, "_I _just wanted to wash up."

Carla flipped her hair over her shoulder, pointed out with a feigned annoyance, "I didn't hear you complaining, _Captain_."

"_Carla_," He pushed, the command coming out softer than he'd initially intended. He wanted to be serious to some degree. After all, he _did _need a decent bath. But he found that he just couldn't be firm with her. Not when she was stroking him the way she was, using just the right amount of pressure as her fingers leisurely moved along his shaft.

She giggled, slowly pulled her hand away, holding in the urge to laugh a second time when she caught the mild disappointment in his eyes. Not meanly, of course. Just… amusedly. He was so cute without even trying and she took pride in the fact that, despite his insistence on getting back to the task at hand, he clearly wanted her to keep going. And she would. Just in a different way.

She gave him a light smile as she picked the cloth back up, dramatically sighed, "Well, if you insist." She then shifted, reluctantly sliding out of his lap and then motioning for him to turn around, grabbing the soap bottle again as he did so. She then stopped, thought for a moment before setting the washcloth back down and instead squirted the soap directly into her hand. She rubbed her palms together, her lips curving into a tiny smile as she took her hands to his shoulders, fingers moving, gently pressing into his soft, warm skin as she felt around for any tension, her smile widening just a bit at the thought of being able to work her magic on him this way. Though it was an entirely different sort of magic that required no wands or spells, it had still taken a great deal of practice to get just right and find out exactly where and how Gabe liked her to focus her attention and hands.

Once her initial survey was done and she found what she had been looking for, she slid her fingers back up to the base of his neck and put her thumbs on the knot she found there, rubbing circles on the spot to ease the tension, her actions drawing a relieved groan out of her fiancé.

"Rough day?" She asked, making sure to keep her focus until she felt the spot loosen and relax under her fingers.

"Rough _week_," He corrected her, bit his lip in an attempt to force back the moan he felt in the back of his throat even as he shuddered, and Carla's hands moved over his shoulders once more before sliding down his back. "Mateo wasn't lying when he said that the courses were going to be tougher than anything he'd ever come up with."

Carla frowned at that, grateful that his back was to her. She didn't want to say it out loud for fear of sounding like a whiny brat but, being barred from the training session upset her. She knew it was for her own safety, as separating them often – somehow – decreased the chances of an ambush from Sarita and Macario. But, despite knowing that, she was still less than pleased about being left behind. She was supposed to be the "Consultant for Training Against Dark Forces," and had gone on several excursions before.

The whole time Gabe had been gone, things had been uncomfortably quiet, though she did still keep lookout, particularly when she was out and about in the market, which she admittedly missed doing with him. It was honestly pathetic that she had missed him so much. He'd only been gone a little over a week. She sighed to herself. Perhaps it was the fact that there were two powerful narcissists out to ruin their lives, or the pressure of the wedding planning, or maybe she was simply in a mood. Regardless of the reason, she _missed him_.

"That wasn't all him, you know," Carla pointed out, tracing her hands over him one last time to make sure she had kneaded all of the tension away before shifting slightly.

Hearing the water splashing behind him, Gabe went to turn his head, but before he had the chance to move, he felt her arms come around his neck and her head settling on his shoulder from behind.

She giggled at the way he startled in response when she moved in even closer, making it a point to press her whole body against him as she teased, "But of course I don't get _any _credit."

Gabe didn't – or rather, couldn't – respond. Not right away. Instead, he simply swallowed, willed himself to keep it together even as that suppressed moan threatened to escape at the feeling of her pressed against him, her breasts brushing tantalisingly against his back. Oh, how he'd missed her. Missed _this_. Between the thoughts of the mission occupying one part of his mind and Carla occupying the other, he was brought back to their last excursion.

He knew that they shouldn't have considering the risk from the group of other guardsjust out of earshot, but he couldn't help it. She had looked so… _tempting_ during that bath in the lake. A bath that he wasn't actually supposed to be watching. Since she was the only woman in a group of young men, he was meant to be looking out for any wannabe peeping toms but ended up becoming one himself. Not that she minded. In fact, she seemed to move in ways that were purposefully meant to entice him and, even though he reminded himself again and again that this was strictly _business_, he still gave in when she called. Still pulled her in closer when she suddenly kissed him. Still moved his hands up her back to untie the necessary parts of her swimsuit. Next thing he knew, they were on the shore with him laying on one of her towels and admiring the way she looked against the moonlit backdrop as she moved above him, eyes heavy with love and desire and the thrill that came with such a _public_ display.

Of course, this was so much better. While that night had been fun, there was something about –

"_Gabe_…" Carla purred, her voice cutting through the fog of his thoughts. She kissed his neck, teased, "What are you thinking about?"

He smirked, reached back to run a gentle finger over her cheek as he admitted, "_You_."

"Oh?" She replied back, moving her hand down just enough to stroke her fingers over the top of his chest.

He considered his answer carefully, decided against telling her about his true thoughts for the time being and instead shrugged her off so that he could turn and face her again. He smiled when she reached back after catching the way his hand moved towards hers, his other one settling on her back. "Come here," He encouraged, revelling in the way her cheeks flushed over as he pulled her in.

Carla felt her heart pounding as he drew her closer. Even though this was nothing new to her, the way he looked at her still made her breath catch. It was more than just pure lust, it was a deep, lingering affection that only _she _could spark in him. She shivered at the thought as he leaned in further, claimed her mouth the same way she had done to his earlier, their lips melding together in a slow, sensual kiss. The kind that never failed to make her feel beautiful and wanted.

"Gabe…" She breathed when they broke, a steady, simmering heat making its way up from her core as she met his gaze and registered the want in it, the feeling seeping into every one of her nerves.

He smiled at the dreamy look in her eyes, pulled his hand from hers and reached up to settle it on her cheek, his smile widening just a bit when she closed her eyes and settled into his touch. When she blinked them open again, he asked, "Do you remember our last training session?"

"I… think so?" Carla replied, unsure if she really did. They'd been on so many missions and planned so many courses and obstacles, she wasn't always sure where one memory ended and another began. There were parts that stuck out at times, but with everything else that had been happening lately, even those things were jumbled up in her mind.

"The one where we travelled all the way to Cordoba?" He reminded her, his smirk returning as he leaned in, whispered, "And set up camp by that lake?"

"Oh! Right. _That_ one…" She murmured, the blush again rising up into her cheeks as the memories came flooding back. Of course she remembered that one. The night that she and Gabe ended up tangled together by the lakeside with only the barest amount of brush for cover. Even back then she knew it was a bad idea but couldn't help it. Not when she caught him looking at her the way he was, eyes roving over every part of her body, mentally undressing her. Not when those glances stirred up such a delicious heat that spread through her every vein. A heat that made her shiver with a desire she intended to rile up in him by trying every small seduction move she could think of – from sending sidelong glances of her own to moving her body purposefully, slowly, as she attempted to go through the motions of bathing herself. And _especially _not when it worked. When their game of glances and gestures made their feelings swell to the point where they simply _needed _to be together. It was their riskiest idea to date and one that still made her blush whenever she thought about it. Even their trysts in his office couldn't compare to the thrill of being out in the open with a whole camp just a stone's throw away.

His hand slid from her cheek, made its way down to cup one of her breasts, fingers idly stroking the sensitive skin as he continued in a low, husky tone, "You were so hot that night…"

She swallowed, her heart simultaneously catching and fluttering at his words as she registered a familiar tingling in her core that only intensified when his lips started moving, delicately trailing down her neck as he lightly pinched her nipple, the action drawing first a gasp and then a soft moan of his name from her lips.

"So _hot_..." He repeated against her skin, the word so intense that it seemed he just had to say it again, as if once wasn't enough to convey how thoroughly he felt it.

She bit back another moan, the heat in her centre tightening at both his words and the way he scraped his teeth along her heated skin before nipping at the sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder. She loved any kind of compliment Gabe gave her, but 'hot' always seemed to be special, particularly during these moments. Perhaps because there was no other word for the torrid passion that blazed between them on such occasions.

"G - Go on..." She managed to get out even as he repeated the motion around her nipple for a third time and his lips continued their path.

He left one last kiss on her shoulder before he pulled back slightly, his hand trailing back down to settle on her hip as he shifted and leaned back in, tenderly touching his forehead to hers. Breath intermingling with hers, he whispered, "As you wish, _Querida_."

Carla let out a sigh of her own at the feeling of being so close to him, of their bodies melting into one another as he closed the distance between them. She completely surrendered, let herself fall into the kiss as her hands moved up over his chest to wrap around his shoulders, a familiar hard warmth pressing against her as she parted her lips for him.

Gabe relished in the way she shivered when his fingers moved back upward, fingertips ghosting overheated flesh as his tongue slipped between her lips. He felt goosebumps rising on his own skin at the way she flicked the tip of her own tongue against his before drawing back in a slow, sensual motion, returning to their previous position.

Forehead pressed against his, she crooned, "I love you."

Before he could respond, she learned in again. Everything she felt – the love, the heat, the passion - Coming out in the form of an intimate kiss that only he would ever have the pleasure of knowing. He'd been her first kiss. Her first time. Her first… everything. It was – for lack of a better term - a fairytale. A dream that she never wanted to wake up from.

Gone now were any and all thoughts of unfinished tasks, of potential troubles lying in wait… Nothing mattered except the two of them and the intense closeness they were sharing.

Even though he'd teased about the bath and the scented water, he was grateful for it now. Yes, it was girly. But it was also so uniquely_ Carla_. Whether she believed it or not, she was hot. His fiancée was the sexiest woman he knew, something she only reiterated when she drew back again, moving even more slowly than last time, delicately biting down on his bottom lip before she completely pulled away and took a moment to gather herself, panting as she clung to him. Whether it was the steam from the bath or the flaming desire between just the two of them, she didn't care. All she cared about… All she needed in that moment was _him_. Just him.

He groaned against her mouth when she drew him back in, the same hard warmth pressing against her thigh more insistent this time as his hands slipped down to cup her backside, carefully squeezing as he attempted to pull her even further into his lap.

Her left hand slid from his shoulder, flew up to grab a fistful of his hair as he parted his lips and she took the invitation. She let him take the lead this time, eyes fluttering shut when he closed his lips around her tongue, sucking gently.

Between the feeling of his hands caressing her, moving in tune with his mouth's strokes on her tongue, the steam and heat all around them and just the feeling of being this close with nothing between them, she finally, fully gave in, moaning in pure bliss as she pressed herself against him and he again adjusted their position until she felt the tip of him pressing directly against her clit.

Despite the intensity of the moment and the way she instinctively ground her hips into his – a silent indication that she was ready for and wanted him – her heart leapt in fear as she realised that, if she shifted even just a little, he would be inside her. Under normal circumstances she would have already made that shift, surrendered to the pleasure of having that most intimate connection with the man she loved. A connection that her body was _aching_ for after having been separated for some time. But these weren't 'normal circumstances.' There was water and soap and all kinds of ingredients that she knew would only cause problems for them both later if they gave in now. She gave a frustrated groan when she forced herself to pull back, not missing the faint concern in his gaze when she glanced up. She loosened her hold on his hair, started softly caressing the spot she'd been gripping.

"Gabe…" She breathed, took a moment to find her words. "I – we – we can't. Not here."

He immediately understood. It wasn't anything he had done. Not really. She wanted him. That much he knew. She just wasn't willing to risk the consequences of actually going through with it in the bath.

Fingertips still stroking her skin, he whispered back, "Then where?"

"Bed. Take me to bed."

He didn't respond, only reluctantly urged her off of his lap, waiting until she slid back all the way before standing and offering his hands to her, shivering slightly at the cold air that hit the moment he left the comforting warmth of the water and then giving a small smile when she did the same as she carefully stood. He reached over as he finally stepped out of the tub, grabbed one of the fluffy blue towels hanging on the rack.

"What's that for?" Carla asked once she joined him on the plush bath rug, watching his every move as he stepped behind her.

"You," Gabe said as he curled his arms forward, towel in hand.

While she did raise her arms to let him wrap the clothe around her, she couldn't help the tiny frown toying at her lips. Yes, this was usually a normal part of their bath time routine, but this time it felt unnecessary. What was the point if she was just going to be naked again in a matter of seconds? She supposed the same could be said about the lingerie she owned but that was _different_. That was meant to tease and entice and since she'd already done enough of that, she –

Her thoughts halted when he spoke again, declared, "It's so I can do _this_."

Knowing what that meant, she braced herself as he swept one arm behind her back and the other behind her knees, scooping her up in one smooth motion as she giggled, wrapped her own arms around his neck. Now it made sense. Wrapping her up made it easier for him to carry her and likely calmed any fears he had of slipping and dropping her. Besides, she had to admit that it _was _rather cosy, especially given the chill she'd gotten when they stepped out of the tub. She looked up, brought one hand around to caress his cheek, feeling a familiar, delicious tug in her core as she took in the love and desire for her and _only_ her in his eyes just before he shifted slightly, keeping a steady grip on her as he leaned down, met her lips in a soft, luscious kiss that made her need burn hotter, wetter.

"Hurry," She panted when they broke. She wasn't sure how they'd even made it this long. Every part of her was aching for him and, if that kiss – combined with the way Gabe had practically ravished her in the bathtub – was any indication, she was sure that he was barely hanging on as well. Yet, he was still cautious as he carried her the short distance to the bedroom, taking small, careful steps across the un-carpeted sections of the floor until he came to the bed.

From the moment he set her down, Carla watched Gabe's every move, her eyes following along as he climbed up to join her and then finally meeting his when he slipped a hand under her chin, the anticipation in his mirroring the one she felt bubbling up inside. Suddenly, she couldn't stand the fact that he was _right there _and she wasn't kissing him, but, before she could make a move, he claimed her lips with his again, their tongues tangling together in a familiar dance as his hand came up to toy with the knot holding the towel around her body.

It had been useful for carrying her, but was now nothing more than an obstacle, a barrier to the closeness he was longing to feel. A closeness that came with having her soft skin against his own, nothing between them but the deep, lingering affection that they shared only with each other. He smiled at the thought just as he pulled the knot free, the towel quickly falling away from her, her low sigh at the relief from the cloth being echoed by his awed one as he stopped, took a moment to admire her as she lay underneath him.

Everything about her – from the cute, little curl of hair that rested over her forehead down to her painted toenails – was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

All semblance of thought gone from his mind, he brought his hand up, rested his fingertips on her cheek before trailing them over her jawline, past her neck to the curve of her breast, pausing to cup the one his fingers hovered over as he came down, touched his lips to hers, fingers still caressing her skin as she trembled underneath him, her own hand coming up to cradle his jaw and she leaned up into the slow, languid kiss.

Thought this was far from what he had planned for when he had first returned home, it was a welcome change. He hadn't expected to miss Carla as much as he did. After all, they'd always been fine being separated before. But this time was different for some reason. Maybe it was because he'd gotten so used to her being by his side during those missions, drawing up plans and coming up with new challenges and, on the personal side, snuggling into him at night and greeting him with a kiss when he came back from non-magical sessions. And knowing that this time she couldn't come for her own safety and that he was leaving her alone – possibly at the mercy of Sarita and Macario – had hit him harder than he realised. But now that he was back and she was here expressing her feelings in the most intimate way, her whole body quivering with pure need for him - Just him - he felt his own body trembling with emotion, every fibre of his being wanting to give her exactly what she was craving.

It wasn't all about her though. There was a part of him that was eager to feel that slick passion all around him as they melted together, his name rolling off of her lips in a low, sexy moan. Then, as his hand finally moved on, he was struck by another thought. There was more than one way to make her scream.

Carla let out a soft whimper when she felt his fingers ghosting over her skin as both of his hands made their way down her sides and he slid backwards, took his mouth to one of her breasts, relishing in the way she gasped when he flicked her nipple with his tongue before resuming his path, planting another kiss right above her navel just as his hands reached and carefully spread her legs.

"_Gabe_…" She pleaded, shivered at the feeling of his hot breath against her heat and his soft touch on her thighs. Why was he torturing her like this? He had to know what she wanted. And yet, he chose to tease her instead. He took his lips to her inner thigh, where he first kissed and then delicately sucked on the sensitive skin.

He felt a familiar tug at his own centre at the way she again whimpered and then groaned when he pulled back, took a moment to appreciate what he'd left behind. A secret mark that spoke to exactly who had the privilege of claiming her.

"Gabe… _Please_," She cried. Even though her body was begging to be taken, at this point, she just wanted him to do _something_ other than tease her. How he was holding out, she had no idea. Nor did she really care once he finally leaned in and obliged her.

He shuddered at the way she moaned when he kissed between her legs, lips parting slightly to let his tongue start a slow, tender stroke along the length of her, stopping just shy of its intended place – Her most sensitive spot. The one that, if touched ever so gently, would have her begging for more – before sliding back and then repeating the stroke a second time. On the third, he finally, softly touched her clit and gave a delicate caress over the spot, feeling another wave of heat come over him at her throaty gasp. He pulled back, took a second to breathe before delving back in and starting a series of slow, soft licks across her folds, punctuating them with a kiss from time to time and making sure to pay special attention to her clit. Just the way she liked. The way he knew would drive her crazy.

"Yes. Oh, _yes_. _Gabe_," She moaned, hands flying to and then eagerly tugging at his hair as she arched her hips slightly and let herself get lost in the pure pleasure that only he could give her, her head falling back against the pillow with a girlish cry when he slipped two fingers inside of her. He'd come a long way since that first night in Cordoba. They both had. Going from awkwardly sweet lovers who were just starting to figure each other out to confident lovers who knew exactly what the other liked and weren't afraid of how the other would react to each kiss, each caress, each small flick of the tongue. And were also confident enough to want to show their feelings for each other this way. Gone were the days of hesitation and insecurity in the bedroom, now there was just pure love and raw need as they let themselves get caught up in each other.

He groaned at the way she cried out for him, heard her do it again as the vibration teased her already overstimulated flesh. How he loved hearing the way she said his name laced with passion. It didn't matter if it was in a whisper, a cry, a moan… He loved all of it. He adored making love to her and how she put all her feelings into it. He'd once overheard some of the other men talking about how some women would just 'put on a show' as they had phrased it. They were fake and trying to cover up the fact that they weren't into it. Or the men they were sleeping with. But Carla had never been like that. Even during their first time, everything –from the fear that he'd be disappointed in what she perceived to be a lack of a figure to the utter bliss she fell into once they both let down their walls – had been genuine. She wasn't often good with her feelings, but in bed she was so open with them, so willing to give him all of herself in body, heart and soul.

When he groaned a second time, it took everything in her not to scream. Carla bit her lip, hands gripping at the bedsheets as the heat that had been lingering in her depths erupted into flame. It felt _amazing _to have his fingers and tongue working her in all the right places, each little movement he made bringing her higher and higher until, with one last flick of his tongue, she shattered and let loose the scream she'd been holding back, his name tearing free from her lips as his movements slowed and he worked to see her through her climax.

Still breathless after the pleasure that had crashed over her, she reached down, ran a gentle hand over his tousled hair, smiling even as part of her wanted to pout due to her bruised pride. When she'd first come to see him, she had said she wanted to take care of him, but he had ended up taking care of her instead. Not that she was complaining. There was no way she could after that.

Still, she made a mental note to return the favour later. Then, she gave a content sigh as he came back up, her heart fluttering at the warm glow in his eyes. The feeling only growing when he smiled at the satisfaction in _her_ eyes before he touched his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly, deeply.

She returned the gesture, her hand returning to his hair, fingers moving along the back of his neck as one of her legs came up to hook around his waist, the heat between them burning even hotter when she delicately rolled her hips against his, shivering at the way he moaned against her lips.

He pulled back, took a second to breathe before he leaned down again, this time to whisper, "I love you."

She willed herself to reply. To say something. Anything. Finding herself bereft of words, she instead brought her hand around, gently caressed his cheek. She intended to lean up and start another kiss, hoping that this one would finally be the one that brought them together completely, but stopped when he covered her hand with his own, his lips turning up into a tiny smirk that made Carla wonder exactly what her fiancé was thinking.

"Come here," He urged as he took her other hand, carefully pulling her up with him and, after taking a moment to position himself, guiding her into his lap the same way he'd done in the tub. Like he'd done then, he touched his forehead to hers, but this time, the question he wanted to ask was different. Part of him almost didn't want to bother, especially when she pushed against him just as she'd done moments before, her wet heat pressing against his tip. If he shifted her just a bit, they would…

'_No. You have to,' _He told himself and opened his mouth to speak, only getting out a gasp when she repeated the motion with a desperate whimper that spoke to how badly she wanted him. He swallowed, tried again even as she let out a second whimper.

"T – the spell…" He managed to whisper, "D – Did you…? I – mean…"

She met his gaze and nodded, unsure of why he felt the need to ask _now_. She had always been responsible before and was now, having cast the spell while the bath was running. Then again, it didn't really matter why. All that mattered was the feel of his lips against hers when she claimed his mouth again and caressed them slowly, intimately, tongue slipping between his lips when they parted for her as one of his hands slid down to her hip and he made that shift.

"Oh, _Carla…_" He murmured against her lips as he slid into her waiting heat and she sighed in a mix of bliss and relief as the lingering ache between her legs was finally, pleasantly cured.

Carla moaned softly in response, fingers digging into his shoulders as her hips rocked gently against his and she savoured the overwhelming fullness that came with having him buried inside of her. A connection that she'd wouldn't dream of sharing with anyone else. Sure, she'd had a few chances here and there in the past, but she never took them. She'd never admitted it to anyone but Gabe, but she had never thought of it as 'just sex' nor did she want to. Even when other women told her to get her head out of the clouds and those 'silly fairy tales' because a girl like her would never survive without giving it up at least a few times, she held her ground. She wanted love. Real love. With proper dates and bedtime snuggles and inside jokes and… _this_. The raw, pure intimacy that came with opening up and giving yourself to someone completely.

He gave a low groan, hands making their way around to settle on her backside, fingers pressing in, keeping her both steady and close to him. As much as he loved dominating her at times, Gabe loved having her like this _more, _the two of them lost to their own slow, sensual rhythm. A private, erotic dance shared only by the closest of lovers.

"_Gabe_," Carla purred as she pulled back just enough to look into his eyes, another wave of heat rushing through her when she caught the lustful glint in them. She knew in that moment that his focus was completely on her and how wonderful it felt to be with her again. She thought for a moment that perhaps she was being dramatic. It wasn't as if they'd been separated for weeks or even months, but she couldn't help it. It just felt s_o good_ to be with him like this. She leaned forward slightly with the intent to kiss him, but he beat her to it, touching his lips with hers in a soft, almost chaste kiss before his head dropped and he began to move over her jawline and then down her neck, kissing and nipping his way over her shoulder and shivering at the way she moaned when he paused, sucked on the sensitive skin of her collarbone.

Her hand slid back up, fingers first playing with and then tugging at his hair when he finally reached her breasts. He adored her breasts. At least, that's what he told her. There were still times when she wished they were even half a size bigger, but that didn't matter now, not when he took her nipple with his lips, tongue gently rolling and flicking it as his name escaped her lips in one of those low, sexy moans that he loved so much and her hips moved more urgently. Between the way his lips were teasing her breast, the heat that came with just being together, the delicious way that his shaft hit her in _just _the right place every time his hips rolled against hers and the tight heat she felt building in her depths, she swore she could die from sheer sensory overload.

She opened her mouth to speak. There was so much she wanted to tell him. How much she loved and appreciated him. How beautiful he was making her feel. How fucking _hot _he was. But the only thing that came out was another cry when she felt him moving more insistently against her.

With her cry, Gabe became vaguely aware that he was unconsciously picking up the pace. He thought for a moment about slowing down, drawing things out to make her pleasure last, but then her nails were sinking into his skin, leaving marks that, like the one he had given her, spoke to who claimed him.

He was _hers_.

She was _his_.

And neither would have it any other way.

"I –_ Ah_!" Carla tried to say, cutting herself off with another gasp when his hands returned to her hips and squeezed as he silently urged her into moving faster, all words lost on her as the spring in her core coiled tighter and tighter…

"I – " She gasped out, "I'm so…"

"Come for me, _Senorita_," He whispered, his voice and breath against her ear.

Though she tried to hold back, even bit her lip to push it down, that husky declaration combined with the desire dripping from every word and the way he continued to move against her just the way she liked proved to be too much. She gave in, his name tearing free of her lips in high-pitched scream as her spine bowed and her passion crested over for a second time.

He revelled in the feeling of her coming undone in his arms, moaned when he registered the sensation of her tightening around him, hands clinging to his shoulders as he held her through every shudder, every wave of pleasure until, with one final thrust and a whisper of her name, he was there, shuddering through his own release.

Unable to do much else, they simply stayed tangled in each other's arms appreciating the feeling of being together and the pleasant haziness that came with the closeness they had just shared.

After a long silence that neither bothered to keep track of, Gabe smiled to himself, placed a light kiss on Carla's shoulder that she sighed at as her fingers lazily toyed with his hair.

Her smile mirroring his, she said when he glanced back up, "Welcome home, Captain," and softly touched her lips to his, the loving gesture melting into another wave of soft passion as he pressed just a touch harder, drawing her into a deep, luxurious kiss that said everything he was thinking but couldn't bring himself to say out loud.

_I love you. I missed you. I'm happy to be home with you._

* * *

"Well, don't you look cute?" Gabe teased when Carla finally re-emerged from the bathroom wearing the baby blue nightie he always kept on hand for her. He set down the blanket he was holding and stepped over, leaned down to kiss her hair as he took her folded clothes, setting them on top of a dresser before joining her on the bed and taking the brush she offered.

They sat in a comfortable silence while he carefully separated her hair into sections, taking time in brushing and detangling each one and being careful not to pull when he ran his fingers through it as he searched for any missed knots.

She sighed when he set the brush down and let herself fall back against him, her already prominent smile growing when he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're spoiled, you know that?" He joked.

She giggled, "Am I?"

"Maybe just a little," He quipped back, and she laughed again. She'd admitted to him a while ago that she hated her laugh. He remembered her saying that it was "too girly and cute" and then pouting when he replied that she _was _girly and cute. She eventually smiled when he also told her that he liked her that way, and that he loved hearing her laugh, something she'd been doing far too little of lately due to the stresses looming over their heads. He frowned at the thought, stopping and looking down when she shifted against him with a yawn, turning to nestle her head against his shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you tucked in."

"Hmm… Five more minutes," Carla murmured as she curled further into him.

He shook his head as he brought a hand up to settle on her back, relishing in the feel of her warmth as she snuggled into him. While it was true that they both had plenty of work waiting for them – him especially – lying in bed with the woman he loved and enjoying her company and the unique closeness they had with each other was far more appealing, especially when she made one of those adorable, contended noises as she settled in for her nap. He smiled, kissed her head and decided that everything else could wait for the moment.


End file.
